Eterna Juventud
by lowel-ady
Summary: Él es un depredador. Ella una frágil humana. Los dos se darán cuenta que los finales felices no se aplican en todas las historias. -¿Quieres ser una inmortal?-Esa es la pregunta con que la vida te da sorpresas inesperadas. One-Shot


**Eterna juventud**

**Forks, 1918.**

Ella estaba sentada en su columpio, sus rizos achocolatados al igual que sus ojos resplandecían por el intenso sol de la mañana, aunque varias nubes grises comenzaban a aglomerarse en el cielo azul.

Bella, a sus diecisiete años de edad, seguía mirando hacia la nada mientras se balanceaba en el columpio frente a su antigua casa. Lo que se suponía eran las calles, eran de arena y de barro, no de cemento como tenemos en la actualidad, las casas eran de madera y algunos eran de paja, no había mucha tecnología.

Bella es rica, proveniente de una familia millonaria y propietaria de casi todo Forks, entre esos el gran bosque alrededor de casi todo el pueblo y de su casa. Ahí, Bella, pasaba la mayoría de los días, para pensar un poco. Y ese día no era la excepción.

La chica se levantó de su columpio y se arreglo el vestido que su madre le había regalado. Camino con paso lento hacia el gran y frondoso bosque. Ella, una vez más, se impresionó de tan maravillosos recursos y animalitos que observaba. Se adentró más en el bosque, hasta que sintió un ruido en uno de los tantos árboles que allí se encontraba, no le dio importancia y siguió caminando, pero esta vez escucho unos pasos cada vez más audibles hacia su dirección. Bella comenzó a asustarse y caminar más rápido, pero los pasos no disminuían y parecían más cercanos, así que comenzó a correr.

Todo era verde en el bosque, los arboles gigantes podían ser un buen escondite para esta joven chica, quien creía que era víctima de una persecución y que la iban a secuestrar. Pero estaba completamente equivocada, quien la perseguía no era un humano.

El equilibrio no era su mejor don, así que Bella se tropezó con una rama que estaba tendida en el suelo. La desesperación se apoderó de ella, así que comenzó a arrastrarse, a sabiendas de que los pasos aún se escuchaban y parecían que en cualquier momento algo terrible iba a ocurrir. Las lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro, la desesperación aumentaba, y el depredador ya estaba cerca.

No pudo más y paro de arrastrarse, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y no vio absolutamente nada, observo el silencio que había aparecido, nada se escuchaba, ni se sentía, hasta que una respiración la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿cómo te llamas?-giró su cabeza nuevamente para encontrarse a un gran chico de piel pálida, alto, de cabello cobrizo, y ojos misteriosos de color dorado oscuro, los cuales la miraban con curiosidad y recelo.

-me llamo Isabella-dijo Bella con un poco de miedo, pero el chico parecía darle confianza. Este le extendió su mano y ella la tomó, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo al sentir el frío contacto de su mano, él la levantó del suelo quedando los dos frente a frente.

La inocente chica estaba impresionada por la belleza del chico, ya que nunca había visto a nadie así de hermoso, y eso que su madre había traído varios pretendientes del más alto rango de millonarios del país para que Bella eligiera con quien casarse para cuando su padre Charlie muriera y recibiera toda la herencia, pero nunca le había interesado nadie.

-soy Edward-el chico le sonrió, dejando a translucir los brillantes y blancos dientes de su dentadura perfecta. -¿puedo decirte Bella?-le preguntó el joven, ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

Edward estaba concentrado y maravillado, ya que él no era un simple humano, y la chica, con la que ahora sabía que se llamaba Bella, no se había asustado ni alejado cuando el sonrió mostrándole sus dientes como los demás que había conocido lo hacían, él no quería espantarla, más bien dicho estaba curioso, porque no había podido ejercer su don en ella.

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?-le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Bella quedo deslumbrada ante este gesto, luego cuando despertó de su transe negó con la cabeza.

-no debería hablar con un extraño, pero me inspiras confianza.-Edward rió tristemente pero luego se acercó más a ella, acto seguido Bella retrocedió un paso y nuevamente se tropieza, pero él pudo capturarla a tiempo con sus manos alrededor de su cintura antes que cayera al suelo.

-tienes razón, yo soy muy peligroso para estar con una frágil humana-Bella se sintió mal y a la vez decepcionada, sentía nuevamente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos-no quise decir eso, pero yo no soy lo que tú crees y no quiero lastimarte.

Edward quería decírselo a alguien, y al igual que a ella, le inspiraba confianza, pero si le decía tenía miedo que le contara su secreto a otra persona y que su familia junto a él se vean involucradas en un gran problema.

-¿entonces que eres?-Bella sentía que lo que él iba a decir era algo fuera de la realidad, que no era común entre el mundo que ella conocía. Ya que su palidez, sus blancos dientes y su irreal hermosura, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

-si te lo digo… ¿guardarías mi secreto y serías mi amiga?-preguntó Edward con un brillo especial en sus ojos, la esperanza no era una característica en él, ya que las había perdido cuando se transformó en lo que era. La joven humana sonrió en modo de respuesta-soy un vampiro.

Isabella, como la llamaban la mayoría de las personas a excepción de sus más íntimos amigos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la razón y la comprensión se instauró en su cabeza, encajando varias piezas del rompecabezas, aunque faltaban unas pocas como la más importante de todas.

-¿bebes sangre?-Edward bajó la cabeza, viendo sus pies con gran interés y nostalgia-¿me harías…daño?-él subió la mirada viéndola fijamente a sus ojos, Bella se dio cuenta como sus ojos se oscurecían intensamente.

-si-contestó simplemente-¿tienes miedo?

-no sé si creerte completamente-Bella dijo la verdad ¿y si era una broma de mal gusto? Pero Edward haría cualquier cosa para que le creyera, y así lo hizo.

Ellos estaban junto a un árbol, así que él lo abrazó, lo arrancó desde la raíz y lo aventó lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, mostrando la gran fuerza que él poseía, luego, sin que ella se percatarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella estaba sobre sus brazos y Edward comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble de captar para los sensibles ojos del ser humano. Bella pudo divisar una luz, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Edward la bajo de sus fuertes brazos. Él la agarró de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia esa pequeña luz, justo cuando estuvieron dentro, Bella se dio cuando que era un hermoso prado.

Ella se giró ante el chico, y su impresión solo hizo que lo siguiera admirando. Su cuerpo brillaba bajo la luz del sol como pequeños diamantes impregnados en su pálida piel.

-¿ahora si me crees?-Edward se mostraba expectante, a la espera de que quien debió ser su víctima no saliera corriendo. Bella solo asintió a sabiendas de que las palabras no saldrían de su boca.-entonces eres mi amiga-la chica dejo de mirarlo para solo ver sus ojos.

-sí, así es.-dijo con nerviosismo.

En ese momento un trueno sonó audiblemente, los dos se miraron intensamente y embozaron una sonrisa.

-tengo que volver a casa…quizás nos vemos luego-antes de que Bella diera un paso, ella misma se detuvo-no sé donde estoy.

-yo vivo en el bosque, no escapes de mí, te prometí no hacerte daño y lo cumpliré ¿sabes? es difícil saber lo que piensas, no puedo leer tus pensamientos.

-¿puedes leer la mente?-la aludida estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo su nuevo amigo.

-sí, así es-contestó Edward de la misma forma que Bella lo había hecho.

Después de ese día, Bella iba más frecuente al bosque, haciendo intensificar su amistad, hasta que sintieron algo más fuerte que solo una relación de amigos. Era tan fuerte su relación, que sabían absolutamente todo del otro. Isabella le contó su vida, y Edward la de él, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, les gustan la misma música, sus padres estuvieron en el ejército, y muchas cosas más, además Bella descubrió que toda su familia también eran vampiros; el clan Cullen. Pero ella todavía seguía rodeándole una pregunta en la cabeza.

-¿nunca mueres?-la pregunta pareció sorprenderle al joven vampiro de diecisiete años, algo más en común en ellos.

-somos eternos, quedamos congelados en la edad, 17 sin fin alguno, nunca morimos, mi padre dice que la vida es vida si hay muerte, si no hay muerte, entonces somos como rocas alrededor de un río, no somos nada, no tenemos vida, solo "vivimos" en una monotonía.-contestó el chico haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra "vivimos".

-¿quieres decir que nunca envejeces?-Edward asintió y ella suspiró. Siempre había pensado en esa posibilidad y ahora que sabe la respuesta no le sorprende en absoluto.

-te quiero-soltó de repente el chico pálido de ojos misteriosos. Ellos entrelazaron la mirada y la chica volvió a suspirar pero con un tono soñador, haciendo que Edward sonriera torcidamente.

-también te quiero-susurró la hermosa chica de ojos achocolatados.

Y como la rueda de la fortuna, ellos estuvieron en lo más alto, y siguieron el curso de la vida, una vida que solo Bella conocía y que le parecía maravilloso, pero que para Edward no significaba aquello. Eran novios, como esos de tipo cursi que aparecen en la televisión, solo que más maduros y razonables. Los padres de Isabella estaban sospechando acerca de lo que sucedía, pero como siempre le prestan más atención al trabajo que a su hija. Edward ya le había presentado su familia a Bella, los cuales la recibieron muy bien, sobre todo Alice, una de las hermanas, pero a excepción de Rosalie, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, quien decía no caerle bien Bella hasta cuando ella estaba presente.

Pero como siempre, la rueda de la fortuna nunca se queda en lo más alto, siempre tienen que dar la vuelta hasta volver nuevamente hasta la cima y seguir su curso, así que esta vez, les toco una bajada muy rápida, que hizo que todo se desmoronara.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados estaban en su lugar secreto, en su lugar feliz; el prado. Donde ella creyó lo que él realmente era. Lo que no sabían, es que los finales felices no se aplicaban en todas las historias.

-Isabella Swan…quiero pedirte algo muy importante-los dos estaban bajo la luz del sol, así que ella veía como resplandecía. Bella se sobresaltó, ya que él nunca había dicho su nombre completo y menos con el apellido juntos.- ¿quieres ser una inmortal?

Ella había pensado que le pediría matrimonio, cosa que aunque le aterraba, hubiera aceptado felizmente. Pero no se lo pidió, él le sugirió algo que era mucho peor que el casamiento. En la mente de Bella se agolpearon varios recuerdos, las palabras que le retenían abrir la boca en esos momentos y decirle que sí.

_-somos eternos, quedamos congelados en la edad, 17 sin fin alguno, nunca morimos, mi padre dice que la vida es vida si hay muerte, si no hay muerte, entonces somos como rocas alrededor de un río, no somos nada, no tenemos vida, solo "vivimos" en una monotonía._

-quiero estar contigo toda mi eternidad Bella, vivir juntos para siempre.-con solo esas palabras Bella lo abrazó. Ella tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas cada vez que algo le daba vergüenza, pero esta vez fue por lo emocionada que sentia.

-está bien-habló en un leve murmullo, pero como Edward era un vampiro pudo escuchar fácilmente.

Pero mientras los dos se abrazaban y se besaban eufóricamente, no sabían que otro depredador estaba cerca, listo o lista para asechar a su presa. Es ahí, cuando Edward se da cuenta que en ese momento no era un buen lugar para convertirla, ya que había oído como el sonido de unas ramas, habían sido pisadas.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos, estás en peligro…tienes que ir con tu familia.-la chica no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-escúchame bien, estamos en grave peligro, solo…espérame ¿sí? Tarde o temprano vendré por ti, así que si no me ves, ve donde mi familia, ya sabes el camino, le dices que te conviertan, y luego te encontraré. Son otros vampiros que quieren atacarnos y…-la frase quedó rota por una ruido ensordecedor adentro del bosque. Bella, sin saber que más sucedió, se desvaneció en la fría yerba, lo único que había sentido era un dolor de cabeza interminable.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en su casa, sobre su fría e incómoda cama en una posición no muy favorable para el dolor de espaldas que sentía.

-Isabella ¿te encuentras bien? Me tenías muy preocupado, ¿Dónde has estado?-ella se sentó y dirigió su vista al hombre que la miraba con preocupación en su impaciente rostro; su padre.

-padre, estaba dando una vuelta por el bosque y…me tropecé-Bella es muy mala mintiendo, pero como era verdad que al solo dar 10 pasos en 8 se cae, su padre Charlie le creyó.

-tu madre también está preocupada, tengo que decirte algo; saldremos de viaje-Charlie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-al fin, después de tanto tiempo me dieron unas vacaciones, así que por un año iremos a un viaje alrededor del mundo. Unas vacaciones largas ¿no? Así que tu madre te va a enseñar lo que resta de la escuela en nuestro viaje. ¿Qué te parece?

El rostro de Bella no tenía precio.

La última semana que le quedaba para estar en Forks, y él no aparecía. Isabella se quedaba todas las noches frente a su ventana, pues Edward a veces la iba a visitar y entraba por allí. Pero nunca apareció, se quedaba mirando la luna llena, como la luz iluminaba el bosque en donde lo había conocido.

No quiso visitar a su familia en el bosque, ya que quería esperar que el llegara, pues quería que fuese él quien la convirtiera, pero sus esperanzas se perdieron en lo más profundo de un corazón roto y reventado.

El último día llegó, ya estaba todo preparado, los padres de Isabella ya estaban abajo, esperándola, ella solo se despidió del anillo que había encontrado en su bolsillo el día en que no lo volvió a ver más y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, dejando así los recuerdos; sus recuerdos.

Y así, emprendieron el viaje por toda Europa, África y toda Latino América. Cuando se fueron, ella vio por la ventanilla el bosque, viendo como dejaba sus más grandiosas aventuras atrás, cuando por fin había encontrado algo más que solo monotonía en Forks.

**Actualidad, 2010.**

El depredador se acercaba a toda velocidad, llegando en su volvo plateado a una gran casa que estaba escondida cerca del gran bosque que allí se encontraba. Cuando estacionó su auto, bajó de él y se acercó a la casa, la cual estaba solitaria.

Edward observó que las rejas estaban abiertas, así que entro y miró a su alrededor. La ventana de donde se suponía quedaba la habitación de Bella no estaba cerrada, así que trepo por el árbol y entro en ella. Como él había supuesto, estaba solitaria, pero lo que si le llamó la atención era el hermoso anillo que su madre le había obsequiado y que le dio luego a Bella para que lo esperara y luego pedirle matrimonio.

Él agarró el anillo y lo colocó en sus bolsillos del pantalón, agarró su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje perdido de Alice:

**Te demoraste demasiado, ella no vino hacia nosotros. Alice**

A Edward le llamó la atención algo que estaba sobre el jardín, ya que estaba bajando las escaleras para adentrarse al bosque porque hace casi un siglo no había visto a su familia, pues casi muere por razones que no quiere recordar y que tuvo que irse para no dejar a su familia y sobre todo a Bella en peligro.

Cuando bajo al jardín, vio en un lugar escondido junto a un árbol una tumba, la cual decía:

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Que descanse en paz**

**Para una gran esposa-para una gran madre**

**1901-1964  
**

Edward sonrió con amargura, por lo menos sus recuerdos estaban intactos, recordando con cada detalle los momentos que había pasado con ella, con el amor de su inmortal, con la única con la que su eternidad se podría llamar así; una vida. el depredador giró su vista hacia otro lado, y vio el columpio, donde una vez la había visto balancearse con sus rizos achocolatados al igual que sus ojos que habían resplandecido a la luz del sol de la mañana.

Entonces la rueda de la fortuna pudo seguir su curso, aunque su corazón muerto, y su alma desvanecida, siempre tendría en una parte de su ser, a esa única y hermosa humana con la que se enamoró eternamente.

* * *

**Ojala les halla gustado, esto se me ocurrió justo cuando vi la película "Eterna Juventud". Segunda vez que lloró en una película, bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto XD**

***lowel-ady*  
**


End file.
